Goodbye
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Precisamente porque la amaba era porque le decía Adios a la única mujer que amaría en mi vida, en la eternidad. Ubicado en Luna Nueva. ¿Cuáles fueron los pensamientos exactos y concretos de Edward al tomar la decisión de abandonar a Bella, y al llevarla a cabo?. Onse-shot basado en la canción Goodbye de Avril Lavigne. "Un amor quecomo el sol, jamás tendrá fin. Un amor inmesurable"


**Es algo corto. Pero se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el disco completo de "Goodbye lullaby" de Avril Lavigne.**

** Este pequeño One Shot es basado en New Moon. Algo así como los sentimientos de Edward en cuanto a la decision de dejar a Bella. Es Drama, a lo mejor las hace llorar,a lo mejor no.A mi se me estrujó el corazon mientras lo escribía, pero eso puede deberse a que soy una llorona. Está basado en la canción "Goodbye" del mismo disco y obviamente de ella misma. **

**De cualquier manera, espero que les guste.**

**Intenté mantenerme fiel a los pensamientos de Edward de los libros. Espero haberlo hecho bien :)**

**Espero mañana actualizar algo, sino, nos vemos el año que viene :)**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo :)**

* * *

**_Goodbye_**

* * *

Goodbye brown eyes, goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love  
you so, I love you so

(Goodbye/Avril Lavigne)

* * *

Tenía que irme, por su seguridad, por su bienestar, aunque eso me destrozara en el proceso.

Amaba más que a nada en el mundo a esa torpe chica de ojos marrones, pero mi mundo no era para ella. Yo no era para ella. La amaba con todo mi ser, pero tenía que irme.

Nada me dolía más que ver su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de desilución, de traición y profundo dolor. Vi su corazón romperse en mil pedazos a través de sus expresivos ojos marrones. Ojos que me perseguirían por el resto de la eternidad. Ojos que amaba. Ojos en los que pensaría a diario. La amaba. Pero me tenía que ir.

Tenía que irme, aunque eso implicara dejarla sola. Implicaba no verla nunca más. Implicaba intentar luchar segundo a segundo para sobre vivir a un nuevo día, sin su sonrisa, sin sus sospechas, sin ella. Me tenía que ir, sabiendo que la amaba tanto, sabiendo que ella creía que no. Pero irme implicaba que la salvaba no solo de un cuerpo sin alma, sino de un destino mucho peor, de la muerte que siempre parecía acecharla a donde fuera que fuera conmigo.

La nana que compuse para ella cuando nos conocimos se reprodujo en mi mente una y otra vez, como una marcha fúnebre que acompañaba mis pasos,y los de ella que me seguían por el bosque, intentando detenerme, intentando, sin éxito, alcanzarme.

Cuando estuve completamente seguro que no me alcanzaría caí de rodillas destrozoado.

Era la decisión correcta, aunque lo correcto estuviera sobrevalorado. Ahí, de rodillas, abosorviendo todo el dolor que podía escuchar en su llanto a lo lejos. Repetí una vez más su nana; una vez más en voz alta, con la última nota volando en el eco del bosque, como si la acompañara en su dolor. Era lo correcto, tenía que irme.

Pero egoístamente me consolé con el pensamiento de que dejaba debajo de la madera del suelo de su habitación una carta explicandole todo lo que sentía por ella, y todo lo que me había llevado a tomar esta decisión. Tomar la decisión que nos estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos a los dos.

Mi amor, siendo más profundo que el de ella por mi, era mi constante compañero. Había abandonado hasta a mi propia familia para hundirme en la miseria que yo mismo me había buscado. Pero tenía que irme, a pesar de mi amor por ella.

Recordé cada beso, cada risa, cada mirada robada. Y con cada nota de la nana mi corazón se rompía una vez más. Maldito sea el vampirismo, y la debilidad humana. Malditas sean todas las mentiras que le dije cuando la dejé, y maldigo el no haberle dicho que había dejado mi corazón con ella en su habitación.

Las palabras escritas en esa carta me quemaban en el cerebro. Pero sabia que había sido la única opción, la única opción que me permitía mantenerla a salvo sin condenarla a una noche eterna. Una noche que me mantenía a mi en la amargura, que no me permitía ser completamente libre.

_**Querida Bella:**_

_**No tengo otra opción que tomar esta terrible decisión. La más difícil que he tenido que tomar en el tiempo que llevo caminando como hombre en la tierra. **_

_**Jamás había amado a nadie, creía que eso era algo que no estaba destinado para mí por mi naturaleza, sin importar que viviera rodeado de amor. Pero todo eso cambió cuando tus ojos marrones se cruzaron por primera vez en mi camino, con tu mente silenciosa y tus comentarios fuera de lugar, tan extraños, tan únicos y tan difíciles de seguir. Me hechizaste completamente.**_

_**He pasado los mejores meses de mi vida, eso jamás lo dudes. Cuando cuentes la historia de aquél extraño chico con el que saliste en la escuela, quiero que recuerdes tu nana, la nana que compuse porque mi amor por ti es inmesurable. **_

_**Por eso y por no querer condenarte a una noche eterna y a un cuerpo sin alma es que me despido de ti.**_

_**Adiós Bella. **_

_**Se en tu corazón que tus ojos marrones me seguirán por siempre, tal como la nana y como el amor que te tengo. Un amor que como el sol, jamás encontrará fin. **_

_**Adiós Mi Amor. **_

_**Te amo. Por siempre.**_

_**Edward.**_

Era la decisión correcta, lo sabía, ella lo sabía también, sin embargo dolía como los mil demonios. Nada podría compararse con este dolor. Con el dolor de despedirse de la persona que más has amado en la vida. Despedirse voluntariamente es aún peor.

Pero lo hacía por su bien, o al menos eso es lo que me decía para no sentirme como la peor basura.

La amo, pero tenía que decir Adios. Aunque eso me destrozara.

Tenía que despedirme de ella, aunque no haya sido la mejor manera, aunque le haya mentido, aunque me recuerde como aquél que siempre la puso en peligro, y como aquél que la dejó porque dijo que no la amaba. Como si eso fuera posible.

La amaba, eso jamás cambiaría.

La amaba, y precisamente porque la amaba es porque decía Adiós.

Así que me despedí una vez más de ella. Desde mi escondite, desde mi miseria, le dije Adios una vez más a mis ojos marrones y a mi amor.

Adiós a la única mujer que amaré en la vida, y en la eternidad.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? **

**Espero sus reviews... no sean malitas...**

**Paty4Hale**

**29/12/13**


End file.
